


Fresh Hickey

by JoyceSpeaker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Flirting, Bottom Dean Winchester, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Top Sam Winchester, Witch Curses
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 21:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20160472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyceSpeaker/pseuds/JoyceSpeaker
Summary: “你，Dean Winchester，穿皮衣的漂亮男孩——我诅咒你将会永世不得与自己所爱之人分离，只有用真正的爱意才能解开。”





	Fresh Hickey

01.

Dean伸手抓住Sam的衣服边角站起来并把所有能贴上的皮肤都贴在对方的手臂上时，Sam还十分乐观地认为这不过是因为Dean在几分钟前的狩猎中受了伤。但是当他们走向Impala，而Dean非但没有放开Sam好展现自己的兄长气质反而还过于亲昵又意味不明地用手指在Sam的腹部肌肉上画着圈时，Sam不得不截断喉咙里不协调的喘息声，攥住Dean的手腕。

“Dean，”他斟酌了一下（天哪，他真的不是不喜欢这个），“你觉不觉得我们现在——呃，有点、只是有点，离得太近了？”

于是Dean猛地像被烫到一样抽回手直起身。他咕哝着不健康的词汇并径直走向车子，看起来对自己的所作所为同样感到困惑。

Sam的观点是，Dean不对劲。

比如，即使Dean仍然在把车载音乐的音量拧得太高，但Sam准确地捕捉到了其下掩盖的驾车人不正常的呼吸频率。再比如，Dean的鼻子上覆盖着一层汗水，脸颊上沾染着红色，却又对Sam的询问不理不睬。此上种种皆是在去往汽车旅馆房间的路上Sam观察到的。他只好不知所措地紧跟在步伐局促的Dean身后，也没有什么时间去注意前台工作人员注视着他们的目光到底是玩味还是不善。

一踏入房间，Dean便用力地把自己砸在门板上试图均匀呼吸。Sam吃了一惊，立即上前用手背贴住Dean的额头。但在他能判断出发烧是否是所有不对劲症状的根源之前，Dean剧烈地哆嗦了一下并发出一声几乎是柔软的叹息，好像是你在社区楼下遇到的、容易轻易满足的猫猫。

Dean作势要往一边退去，最后却还是放弃了抵抗无法命名的满足情绪。“Sam，Sammy，”他念道，声音中有未经修饰的、粗糙的甜，“你能不能——能不能再碰碰我……”

Sam甚至不能趁此大好机会挖苦Dean并告诉他这句话听起来像是会在哪里出现，主要原因是他比自己想象中还要快地浑身发热，只能当机立断把被冷汗侵袭的Dean抱入怀里。他捏了捏Dean的后颈，从那里一路向下按压至尾椎，如此循环几遍，头搭在他肩膀上的人才逐渐平静下来。

呃，Sam冷静地想到。事情真是越来越像是你和楼下的猫猫之间会发生的了。

“去他妈的。”Dean气势汹汹、言简意赅地表达了看法。

Sam手下的动作顿了顿——噢，他总算意识到了现在状况的真正因由。

02.

“你，Dean Winchester，穿皮衣的漂亮男孩——我诅咒你将会永世不得与自己所爱之人分离，只有用真正的爱意才能解开。”

这段发言之后，令人钦佩的女巫大人才终于因为插入心脏的匕首而失去生命体征。坐在地上的Dean完全不明白这为什么要算作诅咒。

“这完完全全是人类历史上最恶毒的诅咒。”此时此刻，Dean哑声说，“女巫烂透了。别，我知道这意味着什么，但是别——你要是敢笑我就把你的喉咙割断。”

即使兄弟爱也完全可以解释这个“所爱之人”，Sam仍然在Dean看不见的地方弯起眼睛，心脏不可避免地像被浸泡在糖水里，软塌塌、甜丝丝。

03.

人类的适应力总是惊人的。几分钟后，Sam完全对自己类似于猫咪牛奶的设定适应良好。他一只手揉捏着一旁萎靡不振坐在椅子里的Dean的肩膀，另一只手查阅着书籍或网络资料。但显而易见，他们对此都没有持积极态度。

Dean前所未有地安静，安静地低垂着眼球，让你不知道他在思索的是自己永远不被幸运眷顾的人生还是他们待会儿还要不要淋浴。

“Sam，”他忽然捏住Sam的手指，真挚地发问，“我能舔你吗？”

Sam再一次错失良机没能提出这听起来真的有点不对劲。

Dean好像只是礼貌性地开口询问一下，他直接从Sam的指尖开始一点点舔舐、一点点向前。垂下的睫毛让他看上去对此专注着迷又绝无杂念，但Sam发誓Dean用上了一点不会在青天白日中用到的技巧。

在Dean轻轻地咬下去并留下一道齿痕时，Sam闭了闭眼睛，抖着声音说了一句：“Dean——嘿，你究竟是小猫还是小狗？”

“噢，我不是有意……好吧我是。”Dean扁扁嘴，抽出一旁的纸巾帮Sam擦拭，“但是你现在尝起来比起Sam Winchester更像是巧克力派。”

猫猫和狗狗都不可以吃巧克力。

Sam用力眨了眨眼睛。

Dean看向神情矛盾的Sam，视线一路向下逡巡到后者的两腿之间，便善意地提醒道：“你用不用去卫生间一趟？”

Sam咬了咬牙，用了点儿力捏了一把Dean的大腿。

他故作大惊失色：“哇噢，所以你折腾半天就是想在卫生间里看我手冲一发吗？”

Dean露齿一笑：“不，我是为了到卫生间里给你手冲一发。”

好，好。至少Sam确定了Dean是故意的而不是没注意到自己说的话有多限制级。

之后他们迅速地结束了不得不共同的淋浴，没有恶作剧、没有视线对接也没有性意味，至少希望如此。在显得狭窄的单人床上，Sam把Dean勒在怀里，令人困惑究竟谁是需要触碰的那个。

04.

“你知道，Sammy，我爱你。”

这句话忽然横冲直撞进Sam的耳朵，用懒散的外衣包裹，内里却是把每个词熨帖妥当才滚落舌尖。Sam立刻睡意全无地麻了大半边身子，好不容易地捋直了舌头却也组织不好语言：“呃，当你说——”

Dean踢了踢Sam的小腿，又气又急地在Sam的手心写下“真正的爱意”这几个词。

唉，要用真正的爱意才能与所爱之人分离，这当真是个下品又没趣的笑话。

Sam领悟得很快，只得顺从女巫的心意，轻声慢语地回应道：“我也爱你，Dean-o。”

而效果并不是完全没有，鉴于Dean用那种误食生菜沙拉的神情警告了Sam“爸爸都没有用那个称呼叫过我”；无论如何，他们仍然在最大面积地贴合在一起。

老实说，这里全然不是个恰当的睡眠环境：空气中夹杂着令人呕吐的快餐气味，隔壁时不时传来情侣的下流对骂，Sam的头发让Dean觉得脸上痒痒麻麻的——但Dean睡得安心且踏实。

05.

要是把在去餐馆的路上揽住对方的肩这种动作勉强算作正常的话，那么在餐馆落座之后面对面地握住对方的手的动作必然是会被围观的类型。遑论由于右手被占据，Dean的另一只手又经常不受控制地偏离轨道弄翻食物，Sam最后不得不用勺子一口一口地把奶油浓汤喂进Dean嘴里。

Winchester男孩们遭遇大危机。

Sam翻翻眼睛，无可奈何：“告诉我你不是故意的，Dean，我们这样做不会出名的。”

Dean的脸颊鼓起，专注进食，咬住Sam的勺子时分给了对面的人一个困惑的对视。

餐馆中大部分的人都在对他们或肃然起敬或指指点点，Sam仔细考虑了一下他们有没有抛弃原则到要去收取似乎正在拍下这一幕的人费用。

请将镜头转向更下面的地方，地狱居民对此的态度反倒和谐得多。一位恶魔先生踏步进地狱之王的办公室快快乐乐地通报最新消息：“先生，快看，我们有内线表明Winchester兄弟可能终于滚到一起了！”

Crowley的百无聊赖立刻转化为了兴致高昂，他接过内线独家报道上的抓拍照片，全无迟疑道：“我赌这些男孩们好几个星期前就已经开始了。”

“我赌三个月。”地狱之王的侍卫之一大着胆子开口。

“我赌两年。”送报人信誓旦旦。

06.

Dean甜蜜地假笑着说：“她可没有说真正的爱意必须是来自你的，亲爱的。”

他们站在酒吧门口。

“你不可能指望着我们黏在一起的时候你还能在这里面泡到人，对吧？”

事实证明，Sam高估了他哥哥的底线。他当时本应该把Dean打晕之后拖回家绑在床上再也不理他的，而不是一时心软而沦落到此时要和他挨挤在吧台边上。

Sam一声不吭地喝了一口玻璃杯子里的樱桃白兰地，状似无意地扫视向旁边的Dean。

和Dean搭话的漂亮女孩和往常一样不在少数，但比起调情更像是在和姐妹交流经验。Sam不动声色地把搭在Dean腰部的手移到了更明显的位置。Dean倒也不生疑，愉快地回答了对面的女士关于她涂哪个颜色的口红更好看的问题。

“你知道，在不到两个街区的地方就有一家同志酒吧，为什么不去那里？”

当一位西装革履的先生端起酒杯对Sam提出这样的建议时，Sam还装模作样地拧起眉毛，不解道：“呃，不，我不是——”

他好像这才注意到贴合在Dean裸露出来的皮肤上的手，蛮不好意思地微笑了一下。“噢，老天，我不是他男朋友。他只是有些心理障碍，必须得有人用这种方式照顾好他。”

Sam Winchester，你再也不是那个会相信独角兽真实存在的男孩了，向你致敬。他沉痛地想到。

不料对面的人促狭地弯了弯嘴角，抬了抬细框眼镜，一本正经地问：“既然你们没什么罗曼蒂克关系，我能暂时来做这个照顾他的人吗？”

一些事实太显而易见往往会令人忽略。比如现在，Sam忽然意识到他哥哥可能确实足够漂亮。

过于响亮的危机警报使得Sam下意识地收紧了环绕在Dean腰间的手臂。Dean趔趄了几下最终撞在Sam的骨头上，他咒骂词汇说了半句，摇晃的视线落在了西装先生身上。

“嗨。”他明亮地笑起来，简明扼要地打了招呼。

“你不会喜欢这个的，伙计，”Sam断言道，尽可能友善、尽可能不显得冷酷，“你完全想象不到他会有多黏人。”

Dean用额头撞了一下Sam的鼻子，撑住后者的胸口想要直起腰，却被更用力地拴在了怀里。他只能不大光彩地动用另一个绝对有效的方式——Dean埋在Sam的颈窝间，轻轻地舔舐过那块皮肤。

从颈部一点点开始，酥麻触感遍布全身，Sam细细地倒抽了一口气。Dean即刻把腰间环住的手臂拿下来，却没肯再放开它。

目睹全程的先生吐出口气来，目光流连，最后只是无奈地说了句“我真是搞不懂你们异性恋”便转身离去。

07.

“或许我们该试试亲吻。”

“或许我该试试把你的胳膊卸下来。”Dean凉凉地说，“我早应该知道和你在一起我会失去魅力。”

“不，我是说，‘真正的爱意’，还记得吗？”Sam好声好气地解释，“或许我们得有点儿实际行动。”

他们真是没有底线又心甘情愿。

Sam掐住Dean的下巴从下颌线开始吻上去，逐步到脸颊、鼻尖、眼角、眉梢，细致地烙印下爱意。当他终于碰到嘴角时，Dean立刻迎合上来，让双方嘴唇上的酒液交换。他们尽可能地柔和着爱，保证这个吻不会造成任何流血的后果。

当然会有人在看着他们，但是这也绝不是头一回Winchester家的人与众不同。Sam最后轻轻咬了一下Dean的嘴唇才终于分开距离，Dean揶揄地弯起嘴角，手心覆盖在肌肉线条流畅的手臂上，好像是真的黏在那里了。

“女巫烂透了。”

Sam低声说，向下压了压舌头，真正的不满情绪却没有多少。

08.

既然Dean明确地声明了在Sam淋浴的这段时间自己不会昏倒，Sam自然也没有立场把对方拽进浴室。而当他走出浴室，看见自己的衣服胡乱地堆积在床铺上，身上穿着Sam的风衣的Dean半躺半坐在其中，Sam甚至没能太吃惊。

走近了些，他看清楚Dean赤裸的双腿。Sam把手插进头发中向后梳去，挣扎着问：“Dean，你里面是不是没穿衣服？”

Dean的绿色眼睛微微促起，没有正面回答。他看上去惬意非常，似乎Sam的衣物就能为他建造殿堂。

“小心着凉。”Sam咬牙切齿地关怀道。

Castiel伴随翅膀扇动的声音降临人间，人间的汽车旅馆。他定定地看向Dean，茫然地说：“我收到了你的求救短信，Dean，但你们看起来很好。”

Sam简要地阐述了他们现在的处境。

“——我可能有应对方案。”Castiel仍旧茫然，“但是你的所爱之人永远不会离开你，这听上去并没有什么不好。”

“它当然很好，只是人类不是这样操作的，Cass，”Sam一弯眼睛，细细地染上温和的笑意，“人类会约会，会亲吻，会上床，会用窄窄的环锁住对方，虽然我的哥哥大概更喜欢把上床放在第一个。我是说，爱要循序渐进。”

人类到底是麻烦的生物。

Castiel装作自己完全理解，通情达理地直奔主题：“你们应该试试交媾。”

Dean好险没从床上掉下去，他这辈子都没听过几次这个词汇。Sam更加震惊，他看了看Castiel，又看了看Castiel，不太能确认天使是不是在尝试开玩笑。

“据我所知，这是人类最直接的表达爱意的方式。”天使这样说，随即便消失在了原地。

“但我认为这不太恰当——”

Sam吐出几个词，而这个观点动摇得很快，因为他一偏头，看见Dean已经把风衣的扣子解开了大半。

“要及时行乐。”

Dean轻声说，蛊惑作用效果明显。于是Sam发现Dean里面真的没穿其他衣服。

09.

Sam握住Dean的脚踝，从光裸的小腿一路向上吻到大腿内侧，让他们严丝合缝地黏在一起。Sam细致又温柔地做着扩张，非要用手指先让对方在他手里射出来一次。他趁Dean失神的空当坐在床边沿，让对方坐在他大腿上，再分开两条腿在两侧。

年轻的Winchester掐住兄长的大腿，咬住对方的喉结，一寸一寸地把阴茎卡进温热柔软的甬道中。

“轻——轻点……”

他嘴上是这么说，身体却索求着更多的撞击和亲吻。Sam落下吻，在每一个需要的地方洛下吻，在每一个不知名的敏感处落下吻。

Dean用尽力气缠绕住Sam，他的手臂贴住Sam的颈脖，他的舌头舔舐过嘴唇。偶尔被操得狠了时他会发出细微的哽咽，喘息都变了调，亲吻倒是更用力了起来。

被咬破了嘴唇的Sam也不恼，只是碾磨着腺体，誓要让耳边的喘息声更甜。最后Sam把阴茎抽出后穴，将精液尽数洒落在Dean的大腿上，而Dean几乎是紧跟着就达到高潮。

他因为过多的触碰和快感而细细地颤抖着，像是淋了一身水的猫咪，好不可怜。Sam撬开他的嘴，缓慢地吻，手指按压对方紧绷的肌肉。

Dean不合时宜地感受到了自幼年以来鲜少能拥有的、浓烈又肉麻的被珍视、被爱的感觉。

10.

早该料到女巫对真正的爱意的定义不同寻常。

Dean在Sam的衣物中舒展身体曲线，笑眯眯地捏住Sam的手指吻了吻，又在Sam惊悚的注视中声明这次纯粹是因为他的自由意志。

Sam正准备假装困扰地翻翻眼睛，支使汗津津的Dean和他再去一趟浴室。但Dean先一步出于他的自由意志再一次含住了Sam的手指，再一次不轻不重地咬下去，再一次留下没过多久便会消失的齿痕。

他们约会、亲吻、上床，一个没落下。

“那么，我能用窄窄的环锁住你吗？”

他这么说。

距离Sam用力在Dean的颈部留下属于自己的标记还有两秒钟。

FIN.


End file.
